


Seriously?

by iambuckyrogers



Series: Domestic Carol Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: You’ve been dating Carol Danvers for 6 months now and not a day goes by when she doesn’t surprise you





	Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Brie’s latest look I decided to cut my hair… actually a really good decision tbh. anyways it gave me inspiration for my fIRST captain marvel fic and I’m really excited!!!! I’ve been in the gayest mood for the last like month so its just pure self indulgent domestic fluff i hope you guys like it :)

You were beginning to prepare dinner, humming along to the music you had playing when you heard the soft thud on the roof of your apartment announcing the arrival of your girlfriend. Most normal people would be concerned, but you were certainly not normal. You could hear her muffled footsteps fade out until her legs came into view down the fire escape.  
“Babe, seriously, we’ve spoken about this,” you chided as Carol Danvers tumbled through the window and landed in your living room in a crouched position. She blew her short hair out of her eyes and flashed you a cheeky grin.  
“I know, but does it look like I have room in this outfit to be carrying around a key chain?” she sassed, quickly crossing the room to wrap you in a warm embrace. She held you tight and you relaxed into her arms, your annoyance dissolving away as you wrapped your own arms around her strong shoulders.  
“I missed you,” she whispered tilting your head up to capture your lips in a languid kiss.  
“I missed you too, but you stink,” you laughed pushing her away, “come back when you’ve had a shower.”  
“Yes ma’am,” she saluted before heading off towards the bathroom, leaving a trail of dirt in her wake. Once she reached the door she paused before turning back around to look at you with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
“How about you come and join me,” she suggested leaning against the doorframe seductively.  
“Honey, I would if I could but I’m currently a little preoccupied,” you replied holding up the carrot you were peeling.  
“That’s fine,” she shrugged, sighing dramatically, “I see how it is. Haven’t seen your girlfriend in what, 5 hours and all you can think about is food.”  
“Ca-,” you tried to argue only for her to cut you off.  
“It’s too late sweetheart the damage is done,” she clutched at her heart in fake anguish, “but call me when dinner is ready, ok.” With that she was gone, leaving you to finish dinner in peace. 

“Babe, Y/N, come here quick!” Carol called from the bathroom. You immediately dropped the knife you were using with a clatter and rushed to the bathroom, expecting the worst.  
“Carol, what’s wrong?” you scanned the room for any kind of danger but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
“Nothing, I just wanted you to look at this,” her blonde hair was covered in white soapy suds and gathered haphazardly into a bubbly mohawk. “Pretty cool, hey?”  
“Seriously?! Carol what the hell!” you yelled “I thought you were in trouble or something bad had happened not-“ you gestured to her hair that was now bent over on itself like a crashing wave, “this.”  
“It’s so valiant that you thought you could save me,” she laughed, “but now that you’re here how about you join me?” she arched her eyebrows expectantly. Your anger quickly subsided and you could only laugh at her desperate tactics.  
“I admire your persistence,” you admitted, stripping your clothes off quickly and stepping into the steaming shower, “so this time you win.”  
“Oh sweetheart, I always win,” she smirked. Being with Carol wasn’t always easy, but moments like those made every struggle worth it.


End file.
